The pylons of wind power installations which are usual at the present time do not have a nighttime lighting arrangement for marking them. In safeguarding air traffic in the proximity of the wind park, which frequently is of quite considerable extent and may comprise a plurality of individual wind power installations, a lack of nighttime identification is certainly a disadvantage as such areas have to be given a wide berth and represent an obstacle in particular for leisure air traffic.
DE 103 58 962 A1 discloses a wind power installation comprising a pylon having at least one outwardly radiating obstruction lighting means, for which purpose provided in the pylon is at least one opening through which a supply line is laid to the exterior from the interior of the pylon. Instead of electric lines for example a light source conductor can be passed as the supply line through the opening in order then to achieve a desired light emission characteristic by means of a prism or a lens system.